Grabbers are the primary interface between a lifting device and a refuse collection container. In designing grabbers, the function is to secure the refuse container, support the weight of a loaded container, lift the container and empty it in the collection vehicle. This is to occur without distorting the container in any way that may either damage the container or prevent refuse from exiting the container in a dumping position. Also, the maneuverability of the grabber is important in that containers are often positioned in close proximity to one another and to other objects. Having a grabber that can easily approach and secure a container in close quarters is an enhancement to the functionability of the grabber.
The present disclosure provides the art with a grabber having an arm geometry to surround a wide variety of containers. The arm geometry prohibits contact of the container by the arm itself. Thus, this eliminates damage and distortion to the containers. The grabber includes a belt that concentrates the highest gripping force on the corner of the container where the container is the stiffest.
The present disclosure also provides a grabber with implements that are substantially parallel with one another enabling maximum versatility in selecting containers in close quarters.
The disclosure also provides a tensioning device that enables the belt to have a varied tensioning force. Further, the present disclosure provides a gear mechanism that is readily removable from a housing for gear replacement.